Precision metal casting techniques rely on a specific ratio of raw materials for melting and casting. Raw materials, which may include multiple metals in the case of alloys, are combined in a furnace or heat tolerant container for attaining a desired melting point for combining the raw materials. Impurities in this melt can compromise the qualities of the resulting casting. When such castings are designed for particular strength or structural properties, impurities can compromise the strength or other characteristics, leading to negative results.